Petite and Long-Legged Love: Vivaldi Concerto in A minor
by peachkuma
Summary: !Mori Takashi X Reader! One-shot


None of it had ever happen before you were persuaded by your mom to be on that auditions. The audition was a success and all, and you thought that it was kind of performing to other people until you were offered to study music at Ouran High. You had heard about that prestigious school, well it was in the papers and some of your friends were mentioning about some club there, so who in their right mind wouldn't know about Ouran? You never knew why you were accepted into that private school—most private of the private. "It was just some audition, Mother; I never knew the headmaster was there." You explained to your mom but she had already contemplated in entering you in the first place. "You don't have to, Mother; I could be fine enrolling to St. Lobelia Academy."

"EH?! You mean that school for anti-socialize girls? Who only worship their theatre actresses?" Your mother began "I cannot enroll you to that absurd school! Have you seen their lead star?! I have no grudge against drag queens, but that is simply crazy!" She tossed her (colour) hair and added with a roll of her (colour) eyes "Furthermore, I don't want you to have a zero relationship. Teenage girls must have relationship in some parts of their life; it's in their nature, (Name)-chan." Ever so declared by your mother nonchalantly, making you regret that you're a girl—well sometimes—and you sensed she was kind of hinting something. _It was just an audition_, you thought; _the competition wasn't even arranged yet_. But that feeling of yours, you just shrugged it away.  
That was last night's conversation, remembering it gives you headaches, whenever she mentions relationships, she gives off smirks. Nevertheless, she is your mother and no one can change it. _If I was God, I could_, you simply thought whilst walking to the front door of the school.

You were the daughter of the famous people in the classical world of music-despite your height. Your mother was a cellist—she was often a singer—and your father was violinist. Yet, your father died because of leukemia: cancer of the blood. He was so vigorous in the last 8 years but the doctors said his disease was sudden. Dying in such young age, leaving his wife and seven-year old daughter all alone, that was the people's point of view however your mother ignored all of these sympathetic comments of the people around her and, quite, said: "_I knew that my husband's death will make me and my child melancholic in life. Nonetheless, I am still a (Last Name) and therefore I shall make the world a better place for my child_." Her speech was recorded, too, worldwide and that make her popular even more. With such an eloquent voice—even in singing—she can win the people by a long-shot. Unfortunately, your mom just performed rarely when she was offered one, she was still making a vast of money just by playing often.

Now, getting back to "Ouran…" You mumbled whilst wandering around the admired school of all teenagers, no matter the social status is. Wearing their uniform and holding your lucky music tote, you seemed to meet up with the familiar faces of your friends and they started to talk about the attractive club "Oh (Name)-chan! You simply must come with us." You shook your head and said "I would love to but it's my first day here, I have to get to all of my classes." They agreed, simply saying that "Let's meet up at lunch, ne?" Once again, you were left alone in the halls. You glanced all around the hall "Now what am I going to do..." You wandered along the corridor in search of your class room. _DING, DING, DING._ The first tardy bell rang, leaving you ten minutes to find your class room. Once you have heard it, you began to become anxious that you started to pick up your pace. _Left, right, straight_, you started to recite the ways your room was to be in your head, _make a right again and—OH!_ Your chain of thoughts was cut off when you bumped into someone, making your book inside your bag to fall "Ara? I'm sorry. I was in a hurry." You bowed in apology to the fellow you had bumped to and once it was done you raise your head to look at the person. _Oh my, such a fiercely looking guy_. "Hn" was all he could say whilst bowing his head. He picked up your book, gave it to you whilst walking pass you. Your eyes had never left him as you watch him leave "Mori, don't pretend you can see me! Bunny Drive!" A squeaky voice exclaimed "Eh? Ahh!" you remarked and the owner of the voice had pushed you in making you fell down. You had closed your eyes, waiting for the impact but you could only feel an arm under your back. Opening your eyes, you were face-to-face with the helpful stranger once again—really face-to-face. "Are you okay?" He had asked with his deep and husky voice. You nodded your head, helping you stand up, Mori walked towards the suspect. The little boy's eyes started to well up, hugging his pink bunny closely "Mitsukuni, say sorry to (Name)-san" Mori said and your eyes widened, _He knows my name?_ You thought whilst looking towards the boy. _He might be in the elementary department_, you thought yet again,_ but he looks cute despite his height-well who am I to talk about heights?_ Mitsukuni sniffed, rubbed his eyes, and walked near you "I'm sorry, (Name)-chan; I really thought you were Takashi." You gasped slightly because his sudden cuteness pierced your heart. What to do? Should I say it's okay? "It's okay, Mitsukuni-kun. I was the one who wasn't paying attention anyway." He smiled at your words, making you smile too. You look at the time and said "Uhm, I have to go and find my class before the second bell rang."

"Ara? Where's your class then (Name)-chan?"

"It's Class A-1." When you said that, Mitsukuni started to smile more and ran before you guys. "C'mon (Name)-chan, Mori and I know where it is." That little elementary student is so cute; I wonder why he was wearing a high school uniform? You thought along the way. Just glancing towards outside the windows, you can't help but stare at the blue sky, until you arrived at your destination "Haru-chan! I think you have a transfer student!" Mitsukuni yelled across the whole classroom. "Ara? Hani-senpai what are you doing here?" A voice asked before coming out of the room. _A guy? No wait! That's a girl?_ You thought, dumbfounded at her appearance. _She must've a dilemma that's why she's dressed like that? And wait? Senpai?!_ "Mori and I helped a first-year along the way." The student, who had exclaimed earlier, stepped out through the door and greeted you. "Hello, miss. You must be our new transfer student." You nodded and greeted back. Once all of that was settled, she led you to their class president. [S]he told the president that you were the student the teacher was talking about. "Well thank you Fujioka-san. U-uhm, (Last name)-san you can seat next to Fujioka-san's." He directed to the empty chair and you sat where it was, and the class began—kind of.

"So when does class start again?" You asked to yourself whilst checking the schedule book. "Actually, class had been over. Students here do their own time of studying, lollygagging, etc." Haruhi said, stating the last part with disappointing tone. Both of you are walking down the hall; you did remember that your friends want you to look for them where they will lead you to the "club of their dreams". "Haruhi-chan, why are you dressed like that?" You asked, straight to the point like your mom. "Eh?" Apparently, [s]he was confused. You sighed and told her that why was she dressed like that; you didn't even know there were uniform options like what she did. "It's not what you think (Name)-san," she said very shocked ", I'm dressed like this to pay my debts for my club, if anyone outside of the club knew a girl is working for them then they'll kick me out and there's no way I'll pay my 8,000,000 yen debt." She explained in a quick manner but you took a hold of her arm and gave her a smile "I understand, Haruhi-chan, if I was in your shoes right now I would've done the same thing. I'll keep your secret, ne?" She looked at you for a second and smiled, agreeing to your statement. "(Name)-chan!" Familiar voices came from down the hall, calling your name. Both of you turned around and saw it was your friends "(Name)-chan, I see that you've met Haruhi-kun."

"Come on, it's already break, let's go to the club we were talking about."

"That's right (Name)-san, you might enjoy our club, or not" Haruhi said mumbling the last part. If it's anything to support Haruhi, then you'll have to go to that club of hers. "Oh alright, I'll go." The girls—one of them is Haruhi—led you to a bunch of staircase and stopped in front of a door. The sign above it said "Third Year Music Room" and you start to wonder if it was a music club, you may even want to try out for it. That thought changed when the girls opened the door and it let out a bright light with flowing roses "Welcome, princesses, to the Host Club." A blond guy said, holding a rose. You quickly walked away and stayed at one corner whilst watching your friends waste their time (in a good way—sort of). You were just looking down on the floor when some shadow approached you "Miss, do you want to request for some of our hosts?" A guy with glasses asked you with a notebook on his hand "U-uhm, whoever you recommend for me, I'm still new here." He nodded; with a glance at his notebook he motioned for you to follow him. "He will be your host; Mori-senpai is his name and I'll leave you to him." Mori? It was the same guy who had bumped into earlier. You sat down next to him—but not to close—and you can't help but to apologize again at what happened earlier. "…It's okay, really."

"I-if you say so, Takashi-san." He looked at you surprisingly, he didn't say his first name and there you are saying it. You may catch his idea and thoroughly explaining "I heard it from my friends, Takashi-san, I didn't meant to say it out of your place." You bowed and apologized which made him shock even more. He sat you right up and shook his head "You mean it's okay?" He nodded in agreement. You smiled warmly at him "Thank you, Takashi-san." With that smile of yours, there had been a sudden thump inside his chest which made him confused as to why. "Oh it's (Name)-chan! Do you want some cake?" Hani-senpai offered some, appearing behind Mori's back. "I would love to, Hani-san." Whilst being occupied by the cake, Mori was touching his chest curiously whilst his other hand slid into his pocket "Are you okay, Mori?" Hani asked and he nodded, clutching into the small box inside.

The next following weeks during lunch, you brought your violin to school to practice for a piece "Okay, this looks peaceful enough." You set its case on the meadow and gradually sitting on, too, whilst looking for the music sheets. "Bingo, there you are Vivaldi." You're currently trying to practice Vivaldi Concerto in A minor 1st movement, when you first listened to it, you fell in love with the notes and you wanted this piece to play at the upcoming show that the headmaster was going to give you. This piece was one of your dad's favorite violin pieces. Looking at the sheet one last time, you stood up, grabbed your violin—and its bow—and inhaled before starting.

"Someone's playing the violin."

"I know this piece, its Vivaldi something." Students inside the halls were stopped by the sudden sound of the violin. Everyone were trying to listen to magnificent sound of this violin piece, even Takashi and Mitsukuni were refrain from walking to hear what are the students talking "(Name)…" Takashi mumbled. "Concerto in A minor 1st movement," Mitsukuni finished and added ", I heard this before—it sounds like the person is practicing outside, Mori." Takashi nodded and muttered whilst walking outside the meadow "Me, too, and it's her playing." Mitsukuni looked at Takashi and couldn't help but to smile, he knows that Takashi was obviously listening to the performances of her parents. Somehow, her playing was so like her dad's, that it entrances Mori to sit down behind her and listen.

Unfortunately, you didn't even know someone was listening to you. Busy playing and entranced by your own melody, you didn't cared about your surroundings—or whoever person was behind you. Once you were finished, you slowly put your hands down to your sides and turned around "Takashi…san?" You questioned and—from his L (from death note :P) position—he looked up in a childish way that you couldn't help but to giggle. He gave you a questioning look and you respond "I'm sorry, Takashi-san, it's just that you look like a little kid whose sitting down." You still continued giggling, not noticing that Takashi stood up and walked closer to you. He slowly touched your hair and your face began to flare "…You have grass on your hair" He casually said, which a sigh of relief escaped from your mouth and a smile "…Sorry, I lied, (Name)." You widened your eyes before he leaned in and kissed your lips, the kiss felt so enchanting that you couldn't help but to kiss back. During that kiss, the crowd—who were watching you earlier—applaud for both of you and you both broke the kiss with a smile. "I'll always come and visit you at the club Takashi-san until your graduation."

"…I won't let that." You gave a confused look until you watched him pull something out of his pocket. Upon his hand was a small black velvet box and you progressively caught the hint. "…Our parents—before your father died—were friends back then, and they arranged an engagement for us," _That's why Mother was acting strange_, you thought ", to be honest I was nervous on meeting you, (Name) but I never knew you were so petite and charming." You giggled at his last words, Takashi smiled and opened the box "…So, Vivaldi, will you be mine?" The box revealed a silver ring with a heart-shaped amethyst as the rock on top "Oh Takashi, Yes!" He smiled and wore the ring on your hand. Once again, the crowd cheered and Takashi pulled you to his side by the waist with a smiling face—which you loved so much.


End file.
